dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Syl 'The Spider Queen'
Syl's booty.jpg|Syl's New Booty litchi_faye_ling_wallpaper_by_uverkira-d33c2co.png 127791798092.jpg astral_heat_screenshot_by_shadowskilz-d32cb46.jpg tumblr_inline_nmvggd7yu31sav6oj_500.jpg 1860060-litchi_faye_ling.png General Information Name: Syl Age: 22 Gender: Female Height: 5'4 Weight: 100 Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Red Blood Type: AB/Blood Of the First Civilization- Syl's genetic structure was so strange and advanced they wanted to create her into a living bio-weapon. Syl's blood carries so many toxins it cannot be transfused, manipulated, or ingested it will result in death. It is too toxic to create stable clones, if they were made they'd be extremely unstable. She is also able to wield a shard of Nirvana without harm to herself. Behavior/Personality The eccentricity of Syl confuses people because, her guidance of the people who come to her grants them a state of spiritual and greater awareness of great importance. Therefore, some of her resolutions are meaningless at first, but eventually the people realize reveals the truth of her wise advice. Many times she seeks to act as a spectator, but in most cases, her intervention yields results that govern the speed and dynamics of the conflict at hand. Her muteness confuses people, but end up speaking volumes to people. She's serious and respectful of all beings, being these kind or not. According to the Syl, good and bad are concepts that humans decide, and these do not apply to non-human. This kind of thinking occurs when, for example, she decides not to intervene to prevent someone from their mistakes or endangerment. Since "everything is a matter of fate" to Syl. She acts lazy, distant, cold and seemingly detached towards everyone, it's quite evident that she simply does care about the well-being of people around her but will refuse to show or admit it. Sometimes she uses her powers to get what she wants, which traduces in sending her familiar to collect her debts. She is also a vegetarian and only eats the plants she's grown. Towards close friends, Syl shows a very different side of herself than when she is with a customer. With close friends, she is kinder and more open to them. She shares more opinions and thoughts with them. Though she is close with her friends, she still keeps serious feelings to herself, not wanting others to know her serious problems. Also, even though Syl is sometimes open about her feelings towards others, her close friends can see that most of the time, her feelings aren't honest. The reason to why Syl hides her feelings from others is unknown but it is thought to be because she doesn't want to get hurt or too attached, mostly because she knows that one day she will vanish. 'Muteness' Syl suffers from Muteness. -Muteness or mutism (from Latin mutus, meaning "silent") is an inability to speak often caused by a speech disorder, hearing loss, or surgery. Someone who is mute may be so due to the unwillingness to speak in certain social situations. -Those who are physically mute may have problems with the parts of the human body required for human speech (the esophagus, vocal cords, lungs, mouth, or tongue, etc.). Being mute is often associated with those who have hearing impairments or are deaf, but other variations of muteness can be linked to those who can hear and have the ability to speak. Other causes include intellectual disability and autism. A person can be born mute, or become mute later in life due to injury or disease. The prevalence of mutism from all causes is on the order of 8 persons per 10000. Trauma or injury to the Broca's area of the brain can cause muteness. -Selective mutism now known as "elective mutism" is an anxiety disorder very common among young children, becuase Syl was kept isolated as a child and is continuing to isolate herself, she remains mute. Characterized by the inability to speak in certain situations. Often sparked by childhood trauma it should not to be confused with someone who is mute and cannot communicate due to physical disabilities. Selectively mute children are able to communicate in situations in which they feel comfortable. About 90% of children with this disorder have also been diagnosed with social anxiety. It is very common for symptoms to occur before the age of five and do not have a set time period. Not all children express the same symptoms. Some may stand motionless and freeze in specific social settings and have no communication whatsoever. Others may just whisper. The anxiety can be caused by the child being put in situations where something is expected of them or when multiple people are in the area and they are subjected to many questions. Wanderlust Syl Wanderlust may reflect an intense urge for self-development by experiencing the unknown, confronting unforeseen challenges, getting to know unfamiliar cultures, ways of life and behaviours or may be driven by the desire to escape and leave behind depressive feelings of guilt, and has been linked to Syl's oppressive past. In all, currently Syl still holds on to some sadness and Anit-Social behavior. She holds all her feelings inside and breaks down when she is alone. Even though Syl acts like she doesn't care what others think she does. Never truly getting over the events in her life she resigned to carry her guilt, sorrow, anger, and sadness with her for the rest of her life. Truly believing that she is meant to be alone, and unloved by anyone. She does only seem clam when she is dancing. Syl has also found joy in making and wearing Kimono. That she makes out of her own webs and dye from her plants. Appearance 2mqohp2.jpg tumblr_n63i73eY3E1qc542uo1_500.png yukoichihara.jpg Syl.jpg 8KJy3LV.jpg 355180_hardtrap_tiny-thong-animated.gif Syl is now a curvy woman whom looks taller than she actually is due to having thin willowly limbs. with pale skin and long hair down to the back of her knees. Her hair is cut in many layers having front bangs up to her eyebrows, then another layer, reaching up to her jaw, and a layer at her hips and a final one at her knees. Her eye color is naturally a bright red that seem to glow. She always wears a kimono at her home but she never wears the same thing twice. When Syl wears a kimono, she usually has accessories to accompany it. For example, if her kimono has a rose pattern with lace, she will wear a rose in her hair and a lace choker and bracelet. Also, when she has the time, Syl will style her hair is a neat yet creative fashion and will always decorate her hair with some sort of accessory such as colored pins or chopsticks. Like her clothes, Syl has never been seen with the same hair style other than letting her hair loose. On some occasions, the length of her hair is shorter than it looks. After bonding with Heba, her Hair and eyes are now tinted slightly Purple, and her tounge has slimmed into a forked snakes tongue. 'Crimson Spider' ' f714e7073f5aa9eab92ff493e487f09f.jpg d641871581935e79e2411de1e728c453.jpg e53b997a8aadbf2bcb6b68c6f36b5b82.jpg 7f0ccdfd1647c21095ac485fde0d716d.jpg ca8a23891061d03e6c0de6067b1bdd23.jpg 3ae5d1d05f9c150882e6864f86c2862b.jpg 213490e32f8b19e2a7ec67cf081a26a3.jpg 36d644ca9d37241c3015a989ecd1fedb.jpg ' Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. 'Relationship' Syl does not pursue relationships, beliving such things are 'up to fate' Panzer Kunst (Plant Art Panzer Kunst, is the first martial art to anticipate combat using dirt. It is the fighting style developed by Syl. The names of all Panzer Kunst moves and disciplines are plants. Panzer Kunst seeks oneness between the senses and nature. It is usually referred to as the 'hidden' martial arts. Especially effective at disabling and destroying larger opponents, Syl uses it as the basis as her new Chlorokinetic martial style this means once Syl's chi is inside you body they can grow plants from within themselves or Syl can control them to clump at joints/blood vessels/ or the brain. Syl devloped her own style which involved pressure points and bone breaking. She is a very flashy fighter who likes to toy with her opponent, and is used best in bursts of aggression or rapid strikes. She often uses her hair to pull her around the battlefield quickly, disable her opponent, set up combos on her opponents, or use them as extra limbs. Syl moves are confusing and unpredictable because she dosent stick to any one way of fighting but the basis is the same. By putting her own poisonous spin on them, as well as throwing in a few of her own moves. She is designed to be a hectic fighter with fast attacks that keep her opponents off guard; as such, she is weak defensively, and many of her moves can leave her open if blocked. She often rushes in with the intent to strike quickly, often targeting joints, tendons, and Muscles. It inflicts internal damage through attacking the body'sblood vessels, subsequently injuring organs which are closely intertwined with the area of the network which has been struck. To do this, the user forcefully injects a certain amount of their own chi into the opponent's blood system, causing damage to surrounding organs due to their proximity to the circulatory system. Even the slightest prick can cause severe internal damage. Targeting joints can enhance the havoc and control a Panzer Kunst practitioner can impose upon an opponent's muscle network, the body is controlled by electrical impulses the brain sends through out the body, when Syl injects her chi she forcibly intercepts the impulses and and manipulates them in whatever manner she sees fit. It is a powerful tactical option to have. The user's nanmachines can either increase the impulses in the opponent's body causing them to move uncontrollably or erratically, or disrupt it completely, preventing them from moving at all. The ability to inflict severe internal trauma with minimal external force, combined with nerve interrupting and circulatory manipulation, makes the Panzer Kunst Syl's most dangerous style. BBCP_Litchi_IppatsuD.png|"Come." 1abae68423ac61011f8de884d9ae422c.gif|"Just relax, let nature guide you." BBCP_Litchi_Portrait.png BBCS_(Litchi_3C).png BBCS_(Litchi_5B).png BBCS_(Litchi_Hatsu).png litchi-dodge.gif BjbwWS1.gif BlazBlue-Litchi-Faye-Ling-litchi-faye-ling-25170528-250-436.gif litchi-intro.gif litchi-stance.gif 20100220-1.jpg -Philosophy Panzer Kunst was the first fighting style developed to take down larger oppoents. It emphasizes combat against both unarmed and armed opponents, including those wielding ranged weapons. Its foundation is fighting in zero gravity, a prerequisite to temper ones balance, which allows the practitioner to fight in any atmosphere. Panzer Kunst seems to emphasize speed as well as the use of Syl's plants to penetrate deep into the opponents body. The art is also quite effective against larger foes. Panzer Kunst also provides a definite tactical advantage, since it gives its user the ability to analyse an opponent's fighting style and to retaliate accordingly. Therefore, Syl will rarely be defeated in a second combat with a given enemy. Syl also seems to have been imbued with a sense of fanaticism and willingness to sacrifice themselves if necessary to carry out a mission. Becuase Syl is so small and lacks phsyical strenght she devloped Pazer Kunst to use her oppoents weight, height and attacks against them -Known Techniques Rose Shadowing: A basic skill used primarily as a training exercise which teaches Syl to stay in their target's blind spot. The only practical applications it has in in actual combat is to dodge attacks. Syl uses gases and her hair, sometimes vines to confuse and disorient her opponent so remain close in their personal space, but also hidden or out of thier reach. Using this technique Syl reads the 'ground' her opponent is standing on and can can to an extent predict where they are going to go, by how they shift their weight on the ground. Spider Strike: One of Syl's most commonly used moves, the Spider Strike is a strike that delivers a quick succession of open palm strikes. Syl covers most of the surface of her palm in various poisons that she uses to poison or insert tiny blood-cell sized spiders into a persons body. Once inside their body, Syl can command them to release poison, toxins, block blood vessels, or eat muscles. This technique can be deadly as in the middle of a fight the heart is pumping blood all around the body at an increasing rate. Circulating the Spiders all over their body making it easier for the spiders to get around. Tree Coating: Syl coats her arms in a bark like substance, turning them into club like appendages. This renders her arms heavier on impact, delivering more force to the strike. Viper Thrust: By twisting into an attack made by the opponent, Syl is able to redirect that energy against them, resulting in a kicking counterattack that is stronger than would normally be launched. This also can be used to topple, or stagger the opponent often forcing them into violent attacks often times Syl will attuning her rhythm of movement to the opponent's, the she then strikes when the opponent's guard is weakest. Spider Drop: Syl pushes off the ground with their hands from a handstand to launch themselves into the air feet first and position themselves above an opponent. Somersaulting in midair, they then attack with both feet extended, Syl will often trap her target in vines or immobilize them with Spider Strike before attempting this as she in vulnerable while setting up this attack, Jaw Shatter: Syl runs and throws herself into a forward roll before stopping right in-front of her target, launching herself vertically from a handstand with her feet facing up to attack the chin, shattering the jaw, this attack Syl will use to surprise her opponent because she uses the principal of Momentum and Inertia to execute this attack. An object in motion must stay in motion until and outside force acts upon it, Syl is this object her rolling is the motion, when she stops that is the outside force, but she still had that forward momentum. So she transfers it into her upward thrust, and attacks. Double Edge: Syl kicks up with her left leg she then brings their foot down for the initial strike (like an Axe kick) she than replants her left leg on the ground. Pivoting on the left leg she then brings her other foot up to round house kick in a circle with that leg. Rappel: Syl leaps vertically into the air, executes a forward somersault, and slams both heels onto the target, usually aiming for the bones and the shoulders to shatter the bones there, but can also attack the head and neck. (Combo's) Frenzy-Plant): A two-part combination attack from the back. -Frenzy: The first part of the attack, an initial Spider Strike-like attack is first applied in order to set loose a swarm of spiders which bounces around inside the body, increasing in momentum a, before finally focusing and attaching on the extremities such as the limbs or joints. The opponent might notice this as a slight ringing in their ears or feeling bugs crawling beneath their skin. Note that while Spider Strike is usually delivered through the heel of the palm, Frenzy is done via the knuckles of Syl's fist. -Plant: The second strike, driving a second Spider Strike into the focal point of the swarm, which causes the pent-up spiders to swell with acid and to explode from within. Konchu Physiology Syl can control and take on the traits of ANY insect, Arachnid and snake. From changing parts of her body to any special adaptations they may have. After becoming Gaia Syl was infused with insects, that use her body as a nest and feed on her chi, living in a form of symbiosis. In return, they attack and do other tasks as she commands forming her main fighting style: in battle, she boxes in opponents with his bugs and then consumes their chi once they cannot escape. Also, using her chi she can swap what kind of insect it is i.e from a butterfly to a wasp. Syl is able to transfer chi her insects have accumulated through them into a new target. Syl makes use of her techniques while in battle. The first of these techniques that she developed is her Insect Clone Technique, which uses the bugs to create a copy of himself, that is able to reform once struck. Offensively, she's capable of encasing his enemies in a cage of insects with the insects, preventing them from moving and depriving them of their chi. Syl can also use the bugs to spy and gather information. A female bug can be left on a target, which then can be tracked by its scent by the male bug, or scout bugs can be sent out and return to tell the host information about the area. Syl can communicate with the bugs, and the bugs specialize in stealth because they make no noise or motion during combat, making Syl highly adept in espionage. Syl has shown a considerable array of techniques to her repertoire she create a protective dome of insects to shield herself and her allies from incoming attacks, and was shown to be able to drastically increase the growth rate of her insects, as well as summoning others from the proximity in order to gain information. It was also demonstrated that her bugs are always undergoing evolutionary adaptation through mutation and natural selection. While Syl's bugs only have a lifespan of a few hours, their life-cycle ensures that there will always be females with eggs. Any variations that prove useful to the individual bug (and consequently the bug-user) in combat will be passed on to the next generation, which can then be used cultivated for their success against dangerous opponents in combat. Syl insect affinity gives her control over several different types of large bugs and winged insects. She can use the bugs for a variety of purposes, from offensive attacks to even sealing wounds. Plant Manipulation Users can create, shape and manipulate all types plants, including wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, fruits and flowers. The user can cause plants to grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk", mutate plants by rearranging DNA structure and revive withered or dead plants. They can use their power for defense and support by growing plants from the ground and make them sprout seeds/fruits/berries, or even to possibly use plant chemicals to heal people or objects or manipulate their properties for a wide range of effects. Though less commonly activated by passive users, the ability may deal a series of offensive techniques on a target. Using the plants as weapons enables users to grasp and strike continuously with vines and roots, project thorns at a distance, and quickly regenerate the withering weapons at the user’s will. They can make vines grow and climb around a target's neck, causing choking, or even strike with plants. A more subtle technique is to release damaging toxins and pheromones, affecting targets in which conditions should be treated quickly with ailments. User may also control plants in their altered forms, i.e. concentrated forms, such as cotton clothing/fabric, paper, etc. 'Applications' Syl boats ABSOLUTE Floral Control. Create/generate/increase, shape, move and animate plants and wood for various purposes/effects: Camouflage by covering the user or blending in with leaves or petals. Chlorokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. Matter Surfing using grass, trees, leaves, petals and/or any form of plants or their parts. Efficacy Manipulation including speed, density, hardness and/or sharpness. Flower Manipulation Fruit/Vegetable Manipulation Leaf Manipulation Rearrange the genetic structure in plants, including creation of mutant plants. Plant Attacks Plant Communication Plant Empathy Plant Enhancement Plant Growth Pollen Manipulation Sap Manipulation Seed Manipulation Seismic Sense through plants. Spore Manipulation Vine Manipulation Chlorokinetic Combat Chloropoeia Floraportation Leaf Projection Healing Plant Plant Aura Plant Mimicry Solid Merging with plants Grass Manipulation: manipulate grass Wood Manipulation: manipulate wood structured plants such as trees. Poison Generation and/or Miasma Emission as users can manipulate any harmful toxins from the floral kingdom. Also Syl gains these Benefits just like plants. Speed in Sunlight: In strong sunlight she gets a speed boost, this allows her to reach her max speed of 124 MPH in a few seconds instead of having to build up to it. Strength in Rain: If she's covered in clean water she gets a strength boost. she cant lift up to twice her 200lbs, the cleaner the stronger the effect. Rain counts as clean water, but like with real plants too much water is bad. Fungal Spore Release: Syl's body and any plant she grows are always secreting tiny spider like spore that cannot be seen by the naked eye. Anyone within a mile of Syl is breathing in these spores Syl can these use the spores to activate her other abilities, such as Illusion Generation, growing plants from inside the spores or making them explode. In combat it takes 1 post for Syl to activate her spores in a person giving them 1 post to get rid of them by either extreme heat or extreme cold. In addition to being Gaia Syl now can communicate with any and all animals on the planet. Illusion Manipulation User can create and manipulate illusions, causing people to see, hear, touch smell and/or taste things which Techiques of Illusion Manipulation ' '''do not actually exist or cause them to percieve things differently from what they truly are. Some users can create complex and detailed worlds, others may only be able to alter the way they or their target are percieved. *Afterimage creation *Death by Illusion: If the illusion is powerful enough, it can literally convince the brain to copy anything that happens to the victim within the illusion, making it possible to kill the target will illusions. *Decoy creation *Holographic Projection *Illusive Appearance: Most users who are not exactly combat savvy would use their ability as a defense mechanism to camoflauge themselves, and even alter their physical appearance to look like someone or something else. *Phobia Exploitation: Target experiences their worst fears. *Torment Inducement *Illusion Eye: To project illusions via eye *Mental Hallucination: Also called Delusional Inducing or Psychedelic Effect is a faculty of illusion in which one can induce psychedelic hallucinations in subjects at will. This ability physically causes the subject's imagination to overreact, resulting in paranoia and delirium. This ability may even cause the foe to feel as though they are experiencing only that which is pleasurable to him instead of what's actually happening or the like. * Mirage inducing: '''Mirage Inducing' is a version of Illusion in which the user can generate illusions which last, and are entirely real, as long as the targets do not know that they are illusions. One with this ability could cause any type of illusion they desire, but the second that someone calls out “It’s not real!”, shakes subjects out of their deluded state or the subjects see the illusionist working his power, then the illusions will wear off, entirely (or until the user can go unnoticed to use his ability again). *'Phsyosomatic Illusions '''is the ability to create illusions that are so realistic and powerful they can cause physical effects on the target. *'Quixotic Force''' or Delusional Illusion is the ability to subliminally generate illusions, without even knowing that one has generated the illusions (or for that matter, that they are even illusions). This ability would be most advantageous in appearing realistically afraid of illusory creatures, or to keep people from discovering that the user is behind the illusions (because he isn’t even visibly trying to cause them; they simply occur as a defense-mechanism, or as the result of an overactive imagination… or even a diseased mind). Often can cause insanity Onihoruda Physiology Onihourda Gaia - Onihourda physiology. After Syl was turned into an Onihoruda. Heba ( The oni ) brought forth the locked away power inside of syl. Breaking through to open the power pool where Gaia's ( The original guardian/soul of earth ) power had been laying dormant within the young woman this whole time. With this action Syl has become one with EARTH. Making her ultimately immortal. If she is killed , her body will simply reform after 2 hours. And she now has full and absolute apathy with all plant life and animals Enhanced Durability-The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is considerably higher than an "average" member of their particular species allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Basiclly in Oni mode they are unable to feel physical pain, but they can be shot, stabbed, or damaged in any conventional way. But even so they never are seen bleeding or sustain loss of limb. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly the only cause of death to the user. (This extends to her plants as well). Chi The Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as theDark Hadou (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. Destruction Chi: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Allies/Enemies Allies- ''Kin, Chun Hua ''Enemies - '' Syl's mother was a nanomachine scientist who used her daughter in her experiments causing her husband to leave her, and is apparently the true origin of Syl's spider like powers. Sly, only knowing the painful experiments of her mother and her colleagues never questioned it, but often screaming in pain. Her mother eventually removed her voicebox rendering Syl mute. Syl was subject to gruesome studies and was repeatedly cut open, injected and brought back to life. Syl knew nothing of her father, believing he had abandoned her. While Syl was still trapped within Syl was taken by her father.In fact, her father had never stopped trying to free Syl from her mother. Her father did eventually free Syl from the facility but was killed in the ensuing chaos, but the damage was already done, Syl's mother had spliced spider DNA into Syl's nanomachines that caused Syl to not only take on traits as that of a spider but also somehow control her hair like extra arms. Syl not knowing anything about outside life or freedom merely wandered around. She was taken in by an orphanage, where she was avoided by the staff, commonly bullied and told by the other children that she should live outside. In an odd way, Syl understood this as the other children being miserable and needing to make others miserable as well. Syl found an abandoned puppy in the woods around the orphanage, whom she thought of as her first friend. Feeding the puppy on breadcrumbs left the pup starving, so she felt forced to give most of her dinner to it. During this time, it was later revealed that young Syl while holding her pup sometimes listened to the singing of a young fellow orphan, who fled to those same mountains to hide her singing from her family. The two never truly met at this time. When a boy threw milk all over her bag, a young girl saw, and shouted for a teacher. Thinking of her as a new friend, Syl told the girl about the puppy. However, although promising to keep it a secret, the girl told the boys about Syl's relationship with the puppy, and the bullies took it from the woods. Grabbing hold of Syl, the boys brought in the puppy and began killing it by repeatedly smashing a hard object on it . The girl came in, admitting to telling them about the puppy. Despite her apologies and protests that she hadn't known the puppy would be hurt,Syl spotted her smiling behind her supposedly covered eyes. Feeling betrayed and enraged, she released her hair for the first time, killing all of her tormentors. She then buried the dog, apologizing for not being able to protect it, and decided to go on the run. During the nights, Syl went with her predatory instincts and slaughtered entire families to stay in their houses. The murders became more and more publicized and she found it harder to stay at a house for very long. At odd moments, the horror of what she was doing would strike her, but her pain and need reasserted itself in short order. Syl remained homeless, for a brief time she attempted to become geisha but found the lifestyle to strict, she then spent some time with a botanist, who clamed her feral nature and taught her clamer ways to do things, She stayed with him studying plants until she moved on, during this time She somehow arrives in Kashaihana where she established her shop and started to sell her quick selling plant based products. Some of the more 'powerful' people of the city, often hire Syl for her 'arts' using that as a cover to do covert deals for her highly toxic often untraceable poisons. PeakHuman System *'Peak Human Agility:'The user's agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of athletics. An individual with this ability is able to climb the highest of buildings with no form of support and navigate any variety of obstacle courses with apparent ease and grace. Furthermore, users of this ability are capable of jumping up to 50 yards in a single bound and 20 feet without a starting run-up. In general, a user possessing Peak Human Agility can always accurately co-ordinate his or her body with balance, dexterity and flexibility. *'Peak Human Flexibilty:'This ability enables you to be the most flexible of the human species. You can bend, twist or scrunch to a certain degree. Unlike Elasticity, you aren't able to bend or twist parts of the body that aren't bendable or twistable such as the head or spine or to stretch or pull parts inhumanely long or far. This ability has the key word, "human" in it and the word "peak"; meaning to the best of the human ability. Talents She owns a very obscure occult/Herb shop, That she runs off her estate She sells, Incense, Scented oils, Natural Cures/Beauty products and flowers. People question what Syl is, because her self made products often work above and beyond. Syl at some point in her life might been in training as a geisha but stopped for unknown reasons. She was highly skilled at the arts and still sells them for money, but usually her clients are inquiring about her poisons. But on the off chance Syl is actually hired for her geisha training Her talents are as follows. c7ea8cbc1141bfea70986b317e769db5.jpg Litchi_Faye-Ling_(Concept_Artwork,_5).jpg tAG_144322.jpg litchi_faye_ling_by_comipa.png tumblr_mqp9ge3mUG1sng7tbo2_500.jpg '''Instruments Biwa - The biwa is a Japanese short-necked fretted lute, often used in narrative storytelling. The biwa is the chosen instrument of Benten, goddess of music, eloquence, poetry, and education in Buddhism. It arrived in Japan in two forms. Since that time, the number of biwa types has more than quadrupled. Guilds supporting biwa players, particularly the biwa hoshi, helped proliferate biwa musical development for hundreds of years. Biwa hōshi performances overlapped with performances by other biwa players many years before heikyoko and continued until today. This overlap resulted in a rapid evolution of the biwa and its usage and made it one of the most popular instruments in Japan. Yet, in spite of its popularity, the Onin War and subsequent Warring States Period disrupted biwa tutelage and decreased the number of proficient users. With the abolition of Todo in the Meiji period, biwa players lost their patronage. Furthermore, reforms stemming from the Meiji Restoration led to massive, rapid industrialization and modernization. Japan modeled its development on Europe and the US, praising everything Western and condemning everything native. Traditions identifiably Japanese became associated with terms like backwards or primitive. Such associations even extended into areas like art and music, and the biwa. By the late 1940s, the biwa, a thoroughly Japanese tradition, was nearly completely abandoned for Western instruments; however, thanks to collaborative efforts by Japanese musicians, interest in the biwa is being revived. Japanese and foreign musicians alike have begun embracing traditional Japanese instruments, particularly the biwa, in their compositions. While blind biwa singers no longer dominate the biwa, many performers continue to use the instrument in traditional and modern ways. Koto - The koto is a traditional Japanese stringed musical instrument, similar to the Chinese zheng, the Mongolian yatga, the Korean gayageum and the Vietnamese đàn tranh. The koto is the national instrument of Japan. Koto are about 180 centimetres (71 in) length, and made from kiri wood (Paulownia tomentosa). They have 13 strings that are strung over 13 movable bridges along the width of the instrument, and there is also 17-string koto as a variant of the koto. Players can adjust the string pitches by moving the white bridges in the picture before playing, and use three finger picks (on thumb, index finger, and middle finger) to pluck the strings, otherwise known as plectra. Shamisen - The shamisen or samisen, also called sangen, is a three-stringed, Japanese musical instrument derived from the Chinese instrument sanxian. It is played with a plectrum called a bachi. The Japanese pronunciation is usually "shamisen" but sometimes "jamisen" when used as a suffix (e.g., Tsugaru-jamisen).1 (In western Japan, and often in Edo-period sources, it is sometimes "samisen." The construction of the shamisen varies in shape and size, depending on the genre in which it is used. The instrument used to accompany kabuki has a thin neck, facilitating the agile and virtuosic requirements of that genre. The instrument used to accompany puppet plays and folk songs has a longer and thicker neck to match the more robust music of those genres. '''''Arts Flower Arranging Poetry Dance Singing Category:Generation 1 Category:Tainted Rose Employee Category:Better Served Cold Saga